


Under Bound and Law

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Street Fighter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Creampie, F/M, Gen, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: MHA/Street Fighter VStill interning and doing patrols, Deku winds up crossing paths with a rather odd and honestly wild woman caught trying to steal something from a shop. In his pursuit, she outplays, tricks, then mounts him after becoming grossly interested. Izuku doesn't know what to feel other than aroused by the crazy woman wearing a purple Jumpsuit, all he knows is that she wants his dick.
Relationships: Izuku Midoriya/Juri Han
Comments: 21
Kudos: 116





	1. You're under Arrest!

  
  
  


**Under Bound and Law**

**My Hero Academia/ Street Fighter**

**By Azure/For FrancisVamp0822**

  
  
  


**Chapter One- You’re under Arrest!**

********

Channeling OFA throughout his body, keeping it at roughly five to ten percent Izuku Midoriya once again felt the surge of raw power run through his veins making his insides feel like fireworks. He was wearing his traditional green outfit sans the mask on his head, the newly made power boots around his legs for his Shoot Style, and the protective arm gloves secured over his arms. Izuku was ready to begin one of his internship patrols for the day and did it with a determined smile. Getting down into position like he were doing a runner’s mark he prepared himself for a hared OFA-powered sprint to begin his daily Patrol around Hosu district, hopefully finding and catching a criminal before they start running amok.

‘Alright, I’m ready ...let's do this!’ He said to himself in thought before launching himself up from the ground and into the air with a mighty leap! Bouncing off from the rooftop of the building he had been on, and surging with electrical energy , Izukyu starting bouncing from wall to wall in between buildings making his rounds and looking for any kind of trouble.

So far he found nothing within the first hour of patrolling the northwest city block of Hosu, that is until he spotted a suspicious-looking woman running out of a random building like a thief, she was hustling between the alleyway of two large buildings down below carrying a ball-shaped bag over her right shoulder. Izuku narrowed his eyes and followed quietly in pursuit, once she took a hard left into a dead-end alleyway that was where he made his move. As he got closer he noticed she was wearing a form-fitting violet jumpsuit bringing out the womanly slender curves of her feminine frame, she had a fit yet sexual figure with slightly thicker legs and a zipper along her chest partially undone showing a bit of cleavage. She had dark hair done up into two large cone-shaped spiral buns sticking out of her head with bangs covering her forehead, he also noticed that she had a manic look on her face and landed gracefully in front of her after backflipping in the air. With a stomp he landed right when the woman turned around to find another path of escape, but seeing Izuku there made her appear rather annoyed. 

“Hold it right there! Why are you running like that and what’s that in the bag over your shoulder?” Izuku demanded while keeping a fighting posture and looking determined.

“Well ...aren't you a little goody two-shoes, huh? Come to arrest me, kiddo? Can’t say for certain I stole something, maybe I was in a rush to grab some laundry and get out of dodge. Do you really wanna give me trouble? I can promise you it won’t end well.~” The woman said in a slightly shrill yet playfully seductive voice, she suddenly licked her tongue around her lips seductively while eyeballing Izuku like he were a piece of fresh meat to eat. 

‘Why is she looking at me like that?’ Izuku thought nervously feeling a bit of arousal from the look in her eyes, one of which appears to be a glowing bright violet.

“My name is Deku and I believe you’ve just stolen something that doesn’t belong to you. I saw you run out of that building with whatever it is inside that bag over your shoulder, you wouldn’t be making a mad dash if it was yours in the first place.” He called out and she whistled listlessly pretending to be impressed while examining her nails in a nonchalant manner.

“Ooooh, you got me, yeah. I stole it alright, better in my hands than whoever it was going to. Believe me, the owner is an evil jerkass who would become more powerful if he got his hands on it., The name’s Juri Han by the way and you, my little green pipsqueak, are in my way.” She added and casually walked right up to Izuku towering over him since she was at least a foot and a half taller than he was. Juri’s lips curved into a predatory smile as she leaned over his face examining his features up close. She liked what she sees.

Despite the odd costume he wore, the boy was obviously filled out in muscle underneath it and currently surging with raw power, something she found very appealing to say the least. This Korean Taekwondo fighter liked what she saw and bent forward with her chest sticking out slightly below Izuku’s face. As she leaned over him she tugged the zipper of her jumpsuit revealing a bit more cleavage to the point her boobs looked ready to pop out. Izuku couldn’t help but grab a peek and see this thieving woman have a pair of plump E-cup sized breasts, this made his face go red and resulted in the following reaction.

‘Bbbb-boobs!!’ He stammered mentally with steam puffing out of his ears. Juri purred quietly with a sly smile , she was still slowly zipping her front down threatening to expose her tits to the young hero making him sputter comically and react.“H-h-hold on! P-P-Put your clothes back on!! It-”

*Thwack!*

Out of nowhere Juri delivered a high left kick directly into the boy’s face knocking the wind out of his lungs and sending him skidding back on his ass a few feet away. Izuku was snapped out of his funk and rubbed his face sorely hissing in slight pain, having OFA in your body made one more durable than most people so it didn’t hurt him as badly as she thought. 

“Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa! Sucker!~” Juri snickered maniacally and lept over Izuku entirely starting her run again, she looked over her right shoulder as she went hoping he’ll catch up to her.

“Ugh!I can’t believe I actually fell for that ...gotta catch up to her!” Izuku said to himself still rubbing his cheek and channeled Full Cowling into his body before speeding off in a flash of speed to give pursuit. 

Juri had gotten a good head start on Deku, but then she saw him catching up to her in almost no time at all. Clicking her tongue and frowning sourly at first she then came up with an idea, a rather provocative idea before quickly ducking under the side of a building sliding into a hidden spot.

‘That boy is certainly something else, I think he might even have a crush on me when I showed him my boobs. Hardly anyone I attempt to flash, kick, or break the neck of loses it like he just did, then again he is younger than I am, after all. Hmmm, maybe I can have some fun with this.~’ She thought to herself feeling excited and giddy at the idea she crafted in her mind. Juri was feeling frisky as she got back up and hid behind a side of another building within the alleyway noticing the boy landing over the large fence between them looking all around for her.

Izuku kept his Full Cowling active as he surveyed the air hoping to find a trace of wherever that woman went. 

‘I didn’t lose track of her that quickly,not with my speed. So she has to be hiding around here somewhere waiting for me to leave so she could slip by.’ He thought to himself ailing to sense Juri nearby as she placed the bag down on the ground and crept up quietly behind an unsuspecting Izuku. She was looking positively eager with a depraved smile on her face, she was about to get the jump on the young hero and make it worth his while.

Bending her right leg back quietly she launched her feet underneath a surprised Izuku from behind taking him down and making him lie on his back! 

“Oooof!....uugh…..” Izuku let out a pained whimper and felt his vision become blurry for a few seconds, Juri took that moment to cackle maniacally as she landed herself right on top of his body burying his face in between her spandex-covered ass making him flail his arms around hilariously in surprise. “Mmmmmfff! Mmmpphff!”

Izuku’s muffled moans sent vibrations through Juri’s lower body making her pussy wetter from the inside as she wriggled her rump side to side across his face enjoying his reaction. She held down his knees with her hands and hooked her legs around each of Izuku’s arms keeping them pinched between each one in submission making him whimper even louder till she raised her bottom up.

“*Gasps!*...*Cough...cough…*...oh what th-?!” Izuku let out a winded yet surprised growl when his eyes started to clear showing him the supple heart-shaped rear of the woman’s lower body hovering just above his face revealing a bit of cameltoe down between her legs. ‘I-I-I can't be staring at this! I’m going to become hard and it’s going to grow right in front of her face!’

He gulped nervously and looked over the horizon of her tits to see her face peeking under her body to stare at him with a wild playful smile. Juri snickered playfully again and licked her tongue around her lips before moving her eyes over to his crotch, there was a noticeable bulge underneath his green spandex pants, one that was shaping into a rather large erection making her insides sizzle with excitement.

“Ooh is this for me? You shouldn’t have, Kiddo. Hehehehe.~” She giggled as she reached down over to Izuku’s crotch with her right hand running her hands gently along his member making Izuku wince and go red in rising pleasurable delight. He struggled not to feel good from it, but the woman’s fingers were strong and she knew were exactly to trace his appendage to further his growing pleasure. Feeling him whimpering at her touch Juri felt compelled to do something she’d never dreamed of doing to anyone like her would-be hero; seduce him. 

“G-Get off of me! Mmmppffh!” Izuku managed to grunt out before feeling the full form of her voluptuous ass pushing forward onto his face. Juri smothered his lips from speaking for a while as she works the pants of his own costume pants opening her way to his genitals. Izuku felt alarm bells sound off in his head when he felt the woman’s soft yet strong fingers reaching into the opening of his costume pants feeling around his pulsating member right now. 

“Now pipe down and be a good boy, I’ll reward you properly if you, kiddo.~” Juri giggled as she worked his zipper down completely revealing his All-Might patterned boxers causing Juri to laugh to herself before peeling the slit apart. Her eyes went wide and mouth fell open in jaw-dropping shock. 

Izuku’s length had popped out nearly smacking her in the chin as it sprang out from the confines of his pants measuring at about eight and a half inches in length with several in thick throbbing girth. She could feel her insides sizzle with excitement even more now, Juri rarely saw to sexual relations in her chaotic power-hungry life, but she had never seen a man as big and as full as Izuku before now. Of course, she’s only ever been focused on screwing over Bison and stealing his power for herself, but this nabbed her attention completely right now. She wanted a taste. 

Having a fresh young slab of meat to use as her ‘toy’ might be just something she probably needed more than anything else right now. Stealing from Shadowloo would have to wait, this woman needed to feed her sexual hunger. Juri looked back over her right shoulder at the boy’s body then she decided to lift up her rear allowing him to exhale a large breath of fresh air, she overlooked that she was possibly suffocating him. While Deku coughed and breathed out loudly a few times till he noticed that his member was in fact fully erect and exposed below the woman’s face. Juri took the opportunity to go even further and grab the zipper of her outfit beginning to pull it down her body exposing more skin until she reached her legs. Her large pendulous breasts spilled out from above leading to Juri raising herself a bit higher so that Izuku could see them, he nearly spurted out a gush of blood from his nose for now witnessing his first pair of breasts ever. 

“Mnnnngghh! There they are again ...!” He whimpered comically making Juri snicker as she wriggled her rear directly above his face peeling down the rest of her jumpsuit to where Izuku now saw the pubic fuzz of her sex. The Zipper went down far enough so that it could wind up around her nether region completely showing the glistening pussy lips of Juri Han’s womanhood to Izuku’s face. He became mesmerized and thought of nothing else until she spoke.

“Have a good long look, cutie. I can tell you’re really excited by what you’re seeing, huh?” She teased and Izuku couldn’t help but nod his head at her assumption. She licked her tongue around her lips some more and spread her legs further apart keeping them locked around his arms. “Tell ya what, if you want me to get off of you and be a good girl that’ll turn myself in *snicker* you better put those lips to good use and give me pleasure. I think you get the idea.” Juri proposed waiting to hear Izuku’s answer as she waved her pelvis in front of his face teasingly expecting him to crack.

“I-I….I….!” Izuku sputtered out and Juri simply rolled her eyes with a playful smile and decided to suck him off anyway. Her face moved back to his groin and her lips opened wide, she pushed her face forward swallowing the head of his meat deep into her hungry throat. 

*Sscchuup!* 

“Mmmm...mmmm!~” She mewled loudly with eyes closed tight and head bobbing up and down along half of Izuku’s length. The boy clenched his fingers tightly into his hands feeling the slimy sensation of a gorgeous woman’s lips sucking up a third of his cock into her mouth. Juri’s head bobbed up and down on his crotch methodically keeping a decent pace while keeping her fingers wrapped tight around the base end of his dick. Loud sucking sounds started coming out along with audible popping noises. 

*Sslppr...sshllprr...sshhupp...sllppp!~”

“Mmmmnnnn.~” Juri mewled again keeping her lips pursed tightly around Iszuku’s length while she slobbered all over the surface like it were a delicious popsicle. 

‘Nngghnnhh! It feels so...so ...good! Aaaghh…..!’ Izuku growled feeling the frenzy of intimacy and lust overtake his hormones making him crane his face forward so that his lips meshed with Juri’s slimy tart sex. He kissed around the folds gently then ran his tongue along her slit finding her clitoris by mistake leading to Juri tensing up as she felt his tongue dive inside of her next.

She instantly moaned around Izuku’s cock keeping her pace going with her throat swallowing more and more of it into her gullet. Juri cast a quick look back seeing his face busy itself in between her legs seeing that his neck extended as though he were desperately trying to reach it. 

‘Finally, you’re getting into it! Hah! Well now, enjoy.~’ She thought then spread her legs wide apart lowering her oozing sex onto his face letting Izuku’s lips mesh fully into her pussy so he could really eat her out. 

“Mmmhmm….*ssllpprr shllppp*...mmh hnngh!~” Izukyu breathed out as he drove his tongue inside of Juri’s pussy simply out of instinct feeling her grind her waist sensually along his face. He could tell that she liked it encouraging him to go even faster and swirl his tongue around her wet space clumsily bringing her insane amounts of sexual bliss. Truthfully he had no idea what he was doing, not even after reading from a hentai manga or two about the art itself, but Izuku was putting his all into the act enjoying the woman’s mouth throating hungrily on his dick while in-turn serviced her sex itself. 

Together they sucked and fed off each other in a cacophony of audible slurping noises and moans, neither caring about their allegiances to the law or villainy. Juri’s head bobbed up and down on his cock even faster now swallowing nearly half of his total length into her slimy throat. She squeezed her throat muscles around his dick running her tongue around every inch of its surface while squeezing her fingers around the hilt feeling it throb at her mercy. Juri’s face pushed and pulled along Izuku’s cock hungrily tasting everything he had to offer while feeling ready to achieve orgasm herself very soon. 

Minutes of this went by in a flash and eventually, she felt Izuku writhed spastically underneath her feeling his shaft bloat from within her lips as he suddenly came! Her eyes went wide in surprise as she felt a thick gout of sperm pump out from the head of his dick into her throat like a firehose forcing her to swallow fast unless she wanted to drown.

“Uuuaaaggghh!” Izuku yelled out as he pumped his pelvis sporadically into Juri’s face cumming inside of her tightly sealed mouth like a miniature fire hydrant. 

*Spurt...spurt...spurt!*

“Hmmm.~” She moaned leisurely as she swallowed down Izuku’s sweet delicious sperm into her stomach, she worked her head on his cock passionately sucking the cum out of it with every hard bounce of her face pushing into his pelvis. Eventually, his balls stopped pumping seed down her gullet leading to Izuku finishing his ejaculation while remaining fully erect, much to both their surprise. 

‘Wow! He’s still as hard as a rock?! Ooohhh I’m going to have so much fun with you, kid!’ She thought to herself with glee and slowly pulled her face up off of his waist letting his saliva-coated member pop right out of her mouth with a string of saliva coming out of her lips. 

“Mmmm, delicious…..how about you, kid? Enjoying my natural taste? I’m amazed you’re still hard by the way.” Juri asked lifting her ass up off of Izuku’s head revealing a messy face and an opened mouth leaving a drooling trail from her nether lips. 

‘Why am I still ...erect? I could swear I was never able to do that before, unless ...maybe One For All enhances that part of my body too?’ Izuku theorized while he was breathing laboriously taking a moment to catch his breath. Juri considered his labored gasps to be her answer and she unhooked her legs from around his arms then quickly rotated her body so that she was now straddling his waist firmly. Her leather-clad buttocks rubbed up against the top of his saliva-coated length grinding it with a smile as she pulled Izuku into her hands forcing him to look her in the eyes. He saw predatory magenta ones staring back at him in animalistic hunger.

“I’m going to have you fuck me now, cutie pie. And you don't get a say in it.~” Juri stated as she hovered herself directly above Izuku’s dick preparing to impale herself on it as she reached down with her right hand spreading apart her nether lips for insertion. Izuku had nothing to say for he was compelled by his hormonal urges to go along with it, at least for right now. Juri tossed him a wink then slammed herself down upon his pelvis feeling his dick slide right into her tight slimy pussy!

“Hnggghhh!~” Izuku moaned out loudly feeling the moist tight walls of Juri’s snatch swallow up his length entirely, Juri smiled wide and raised her head back feeling sensation like she never felt before. Her buttocks pressed down onto his waist sheathing his member all the way inside of her cunt to the point it reached her cervix. 

“Uuggnnngghh! Oohhh yeaahhh!~ Haaaahh…..! Your meat stick feels even better inside of me, kiddo! Mmhm!~” She growled with a manic smile on her face and began humping Izuku’s waist methodically in moderate bouncing movements. Her buttocks slammed down upon his groin, again and again, making her large tits heave in front of his eyes tempting Izuku to grab onto them and feed, unfortunately Juri has his arms pinned underneath her hands in case he’d try to escape.

So instead, he simply laid there enjoying the sensation of her pussy swallowing up his member with increasing friction squeezing his shaft within her vaginal walls as she rode him cowgirl style.

“Hhaaagghhh! Mhh mhh mhh mhmm mhmmm!~” She mewled loudly flinging her head back as she frenziedly bounced herself up and down his waist with gusto. Slap upon slap of bodies meeting together in fleshy coital exchange began to occupy the air alongside Izuku’s grunts and moans. 

The young hero could feel every squeeze of her pussy squeezing in around his length as she rolled herself along his pelvis riding him like a bucking bronco. Her pace increased to where her buttocks jiggled from within her tight jumpsuit outfit, Juri gradually hastened her movements to where she was frenziedly humping his waist fucking herself on his meat and feeling it prodding into her cervix like there was no tomorrow.

“Uuaaaghh...aaghh…..aaghhh!~” She cried out making her hips slam even faster as she steadily approached climax riding Izuku’s body with more haste. Her large ample heart-shaped buttocks swayed in and out along his pelvis feeling his cock beginning to throb inside of her pussy.

“Nngghhk! Ahhh…….!” Izuku cried out in ecstasy feeling the contractions of her pussy milking his cock until he was getting ready to explode. He was so distracted by the woman up top rolling herself along his waist with tits bouncing every which way but loose, Juri was definitely a voluptuous sexual beauty that had Izuku pinned underneath firmly. 

That is, until he started channeling OFA Full Cowling into his system once her pace slowed down for the briefest of moments. Gritting his teeth and feeling the raw power strengthen his muscles Izuku suddenly changed their positions by pushing up into the air taking Juri off-balance and in complete surprise! She let out a started squeal yet kept her legs locked tight around both of Izuku’s thighs as he turned the tables on their positions so that he was now on top of her body.

“Whooff! Heh...hahahahah, what’s gotten into you, kiddo? Getting feisty and riled up since I was on top dominating you?” Juri guessed making a manic face and saw the crackling aura of energy cover Izuku’s body as he remained on top of her in missionary position. He positioned his legs to press into the back of Juri’s thighs making her legs raise up into the air, ankles still locked around his waist. His member surged with newly channeled power making his shaft swell up inside of her pussy causing the woman to writhe pathetically underneath him with head tossing around.

“Uuaaagghhh! Ooohhhh….yeaaah!~ Unnghh!” She cried out and saw Izuku plant his hands just outside of her shoulders propping himself up so that he may look directly into her face when he started plowing his body into her sex!

“Gggnnhh! Now...it’s my turn to take care of you! Let’s see how you like being dominated!” He yelled out with a cheeky grin on his face and began pumping himself into Juri’s waist making her folds gush all over his penis as it bottomed out of her body with enthusiasm. 

Wet squelching sounds of coitus started filling up the air with Izuku slamming himself down into her pussy making her buttocks smack into the ground surface. Clap upon clap of sexual bodily coitus started echoing throughout the alleyway with Juri Han clutching the sides of her face whimpering with ecstasy for she was getting the fucking of a lifetime.

“Nnghh...haa...aah...aah..aaahhaahh!~ Mmnngghh!” Izuku groaned loudly as his balls started slamming into the cleft of her ass making her cheeks jiggle while his member drove all the way into her cervix making her entire body undulate along the surface. Juri felt every hard push of his throbbing meat plow the sensitive surface of her cervix, her legs shot out straightening out with toes curling apart feeling every hit of Deku’s cock spearing into her body.

Now, raucous slaps of bodies slamming against each other filled the air with even louder noises, Juri was tossing he head around in circles moaning with exhilaration, she had never felt such mind-numbing pleasure in all her life. It was making her really feel like an actual woman again. The squelching noises of Izuku’s dick sliding into her pussy came out constantly, Juri was losing her mind to actual bliss and then felt her jiggling breasts get pulled into a pair of hands. She looked down her chest to see Deku now grabbing on to one of her tits squeezing her doughy mound between his fingers while he placed his mouth onto her right nipple sucking into his mouth.

*Schulluppp!*

At this feeling, Juri lost all forms of vocal restraint and started wailing out loudly as she felt her body begin to wrack with climax.

“Ooaaagghhh...aaagh! Mnnghhhh!” She cried out in ecstasy making her chest push upward with her head dipping back. Izuku Was still on top of her bottoming out of her pussy like there was no tomorrow, sheathing his length fully inside of her throbbing snatch ready to blow his load inside of this crazed woman’s orgasmic state of being. 

Her body started undulating along his waist with her vaginal cavity feeling his member plunge in and out of every inch of her insides. Juri’s sex was beginning to tighten around his length making Izuku plunge into her even harder at a fast pace, their bodies clapped together over and over again with both parties beginning to reach the apex of orgasm. Izuku constantly fed on her breast squeezing that nipple between his lips and sucking voraciously on the rest of it like a newborn baby, he was possessed by lust right now and channeled it into fucking her raw not at all caring what came after. 

Needless to say, Juri was enjoying it greatly herself and held the back of his head into her chest while she crossed her legs tightly around his back preventing him from going anywhere. They rutted like animals right there on the dirty ground of the alleyway with Izuku beginning to feel his balls throbbing readily for expulsion. His hips slowly pulled back and pushed back inside of her with enhanced strength making the woman feel the slow penetration of her sex splitting open to welcome his dick. Sundering his pelvis into her waist a few more times Izuku felt his balls swelled like balloons and slammed every last inch of his meat directly into Juri’s pussy piercing her cervix at the same time as he came!

“Aaaaaggghhh!~” He cried out with his head rising up from her chest, his pelvis slammed all the way into Juri’s pubic bone feeling the rush of seed leave his balls and shoot out his cock like a volcanic eruption. 

“Ggghnk! Aaaahhh…..oohhh let it all out inside of me, hero boy!~” Juri cried out maniacally with an enthusiastic ahegao face as she felt Deku’s seed come spurting out into her womb in great thick loads nonstop. She felt the warmth of his cum spilling into her babymaker en masse quickly filling it up in nearly no time at all. Her own body wracked with a climax as she came down on his length rolling her pelvis around in circles as she milked his member for even more sperm.

Their bodies became sweaty with each other's stink and moisture, Izuku pumped tirelessly into Juri’s body unleashing every last ounce of cum into her body for the last minute and a half until he stopped. Eventually, Juri herself came down from her momentous climax and unwrapped her legs from his back slightly, thick dribbles of sperm started seeping out of her pussy from underneath Izuku’s twitching balls. Her head fell gently down onto the floor with a quiet sigh escaping her lips, Izuku himself rolled off of her sweaty heaving body right after. His naked chest was rising and falling while his member very slowly deflated remaining long even when flaccid. This went noticed by Juri who then quietly moved to the side slowly moving away from Izuku as quietly as possible.

“*Huff..huff….huff….*...okay, that...happened, but now what to do with...you?” Izuku asked when looking to his side and noticing that Juri was no longer there. He bolted up and looked around noticing that she was nowhere to be seen, this made him quietly curse until he saw the bag she stole was still nearby where she dropped. 

He reached over to it and pull it open revealing that there was a large bundle of money inside. Closing it again then standing back up on his feet Izuku sighed to himself wondering just where this wild thieving woman disappeared and if he’ll ever see her again. 

“....I’d better get this back to the place she took it from, maybe I’ll run into her again.” He said to himself quietly not noticing Juri was hiding stealthily behind a wall nearby. Izuku decided not to go chasing after her and simply re-did his hero uniform before taking the bag back to where she came from.

‘Just you wait, my little hero, we’re not done dating yet. Oh ho no, not by a long shot.’ Juri thought to herself licking her tongue across her lips in a salacious fashion before disappearing out of sight promising herself to find him and contact that boy again.

**To be continued….**

**Love Hotel Night**

**For Francis Vampire.**


	2. Hotel Stay, Wild Night

  
  
  


**Under Bound and Law**

**My Hero Academia/Street Fighter**

**By Azure/FrancisVamp**

  
  
  


**Chapter Two- Hotel Stay, Wild Night**

******

Somewhere nearby the area of Shibuya, Izuku Midoriya crept quietly down a crossing way bridge wearing casual clothing like his favored hooded jacket and a pair of cargo shorts. Blushing hotly and keeping a red face going, he headed towards the red-light alleyway leading to a hotel, one that is often used as a Love Hotel and secretly hidden to anybody else that wouldn't go looking for it. The teenage boy was as inconspicuous as he could be right now, he tugged his jacket tightly and made his way over to the building as soon as he saw it.

'There it is; the Lucky Star Love Hotel. Ugh! I cannot believe I'm actually doing this while I'm off-duty if someone from UA or any of the Pro heroes finds out I could be in some serious trouble.' He mulled with slight panic and brought out his phone again, noticing the text message sent to him by the woman he was going to meet.

'I'm waiting for you. Hurry on over here or else you won't get any of this...!'

He saw a picture of a pair of ample C-cup sized breasts staring him directly in the face from the perspective of a camera.

"Bbbfftt!" Izuku had to cover up his mouth and pinch his nose in order to prevent streams of blood from gushing out of his nostrils. His face went even redder and his shorts were already starting to feel tight as can be when he saw those glorious doughy orbs he had loved so much. Saving the picture attachment to his phone, he pocketed it and quickly came running down the alleyway ready to arrive at the hotel and meet Juri Han inside.

'I gotta hurry!' Izuku thought to himself, feeling his hormonal urges for female companionship drive his body forward in a rush. He opened the door to the hotel, walked on in and pulled down his hood, meeting a surprisingly fit woman wearing a cap that obscured the top of her face standing at the counter.

Gulping nervously he went over and introduced himself and reason for being here.

"I..um...am here to see Miss Han? She's waiting for me." He stated nervously and the woman keyed in the name of Juri's surname and brought it up on the screen. Typing a few more things in, she reached over and grabbed a card key from the stand to hand over to Izuku.

"Second floor, third room on the right." She stated.

"T-thanks." Izuku grabbed it and started hurrying up the steps to the side, making his way for Juri's room with the woman at the counter looking in his direction, her brow perked inquisitively as he left the lobby.

'I wonder....what interest could she have in that boy if she was bringing him here of all places.' She pondered and removed her cap, revealing a pair of Chinese Buns in her hair.

****

Arriving at the door and sliding his card key down the lock to open it, Izuku saw Juri waiting there at the foot of the bed, legs crossed and a lascivious smile greeting her lips when she saw him arrive. The woman was wearing casual clothing as well, compared to the tight-fitting purple jumpsuit she wore earlier when they crossed paths. Juri had her hair completely down in a straight yet elegant style leaving Izuku mesmerized when he saw her. Over her chest, she wore a white tank-top designed with graphics and colors matching the streak in her hair. The top she was wearing was so skimpy and worn with loose spaghetti straps around her sides, highlighting her curves and exposing plenty of skin around her torso. Down south, she wore a pair of black tight yoga pants that brought out the fullness of her lovely legs. Additionally, she was barefoot as well and Deku saw a camel toe peeking out from between her legs when she uncrossed them.

For Izuku, Juri's appearance had completely captivated him, even if it was casual clothing. He did like looking at those chiseled abs around her slender waist though.

"Finally! Took you long enough to get here, squirt. Now, how about you get over here and remove that jacket so we can get started. I've been itching for a second round the moment we fucked like rabbits in that alleyway.~" Juri said, slowly licking her tongue around her lips in a provocative manner.

"Ngghh! F-feeling so s-stiff down there!" Izuku grunted to himself and quickly took a deep breath, removing his hooded jacket from his body and kicking off his shoes to the side. He walked over to where Juri was waiting for him and felt her right foot stretch out to gently caress the bulge protruding from his cargo shorts. He whimpered in response to the soft firm feeling of her slender foot caressing his appendage.

"Hhmmgnhh! S-so..good! Uhh!~ J-Juri-chan. I-I can't believe we're really meeting in secret like this." Izuku voiced, making the Korean Taekwondo Master giggle playfully as she increased the rate her foot slid up his legs.

"Well I can, it's why I cornered you last night and gave you my phone number and a meeting place for our 'Date', Izuku. You've certainly gotten yourself all excited just by seeing me, eh? Like the little picture that I sent you, Izuku?" Juri asked, increasing the friction of her foot smoothly gliding along the boy's crotch as he crumbled to his knees before the bed, whimpering in pleasure moans.

"Yess!" Izuku cried out with a blushing smiley on his face, making Juri's day. She continued this footjob treatment a little while longer and eventually pulled her leg back.

"Now, get up on here so that I can really treat you properly, Midoriya. I want to taste that big meat log of a dick you've got down there. Better pull it out in a hurry otherwise you'll blow a load into your pants before you get the chance to feel my mouth around it." She warned and Izuku promptly shot up from the ground and got onto the bed with her.

Juri growled playfully from within her throat and seated him directly at the center of the bed, laying along with the pillows while she ran her soft fingers along his waist. The boy started breathing hotly with excitement as he felt his secret girlfriend's fingers start undoing the hem of his shorts. Deku still couldn't believe he was doing this, not only was he canoodling with a known criminal, but he was also keeping it a secret from everyone he knew including All-Might. There was just something about a very strong fighter of a woman that just sets him off. He masturbated to Juri the other day after returning home following his patrol that time, she had unknowingly left a mark on Izuku and apparently it seemed it was vice versa.

"Oooh, you're so ripped down here. You work out a lot, kiddo? I like it.~" Juri cooed as she pulled down his cargo shorts with his boxers in tow, revealing his thickened foot-long phallus springing out immediately.

The instant she saw it, her violet eyes sparkled with excitement and she wound up licking around her lips a second time before wrapping her fingers around the thick of his shaft, gripping it tightly then lowering her lips down onto the head. Juri's lipstick-covered mouth slowly descended upon the bulbous tip of Izuku's penis, slowly sucking him up into the warm confines of her damp slimy throat.

*Schlup!*

"Hmmmmm.~ Hmmmmm. *Schluppp..schluupp..schlupp..schlupp!*" She started sucking gingerly on his dick, bobbing her head gently in an up-down tandem of head-swaying movement as she went. She kept her fingers curling softly around his length, steadily pumping them along Izuku's penis while she sucked him off with ever-growing haste.

For the boy himself, Izuku craned his head back onto the pillow he was laying on. He clenched his teeth at the feeling of Juri's warm slippery mouth swallowing him up repeatedly as she went. It was a sensation unlike anything he's ever felt before and it made him want to grab the back of her head and shove everything down her gullet without a second thought. So far, she was only sucking him halfway and loving it.

"Hnhh! J-Juri-chan....aaaannhhn! It feels amazing!" He cried out with his pelvis slowly rising and falling from underneath the woman's chin, making her peer up at him with a sinister smile on her lips.

'Heh, you bet I am, Midoriya-Kun. I'm loving the taste myself actually, I could get used to this being my daily snack in between missions, you know.' She thought to herself and closed her eyes back up, spread out her hands along his groin, then began bobbing her head even further to the point her hair flailed around in the air while doing so.

*Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schluppp!*

"Mmm Ggg!!" Juri howled loudly as she worked on deepthroating Izuku's penis, she was slopping her saliva all over its surface and choking up every inch of his shaft that she could with the soft insides of her throat while her tongue curled around the underside.

This more aggressive pace took Izuku by storm and made his balls begin to swell up like a pair of water balloons teeming with semen. A few minutes passed by and he felt he was ready to cum since Juri had been throating him all this time without pausing. Feeling the primal impulse to use her face as an object, Izuku reached down and held the back of her head firmly into his hands, making her look up at him until he forced her face down all the way into his crotch!

*Schluuupppp!! Splotch!*

"Hnggghhh!! *Izukuuuuu!*" She growled in a muffled voice, feeling her lover forcefully shove every inch of his penis down into her throat, almost choking her. Juri actually got off to the roughness for she had loved a dominant man treating her like a pet in bed, should he be strong enough to subdue her that is. Izuku proved that the first time they met and since then, she's been a little crazy about the boy.

He started bucking his waist more raucously into her lips, forcing her to choke and swallow every last inch of his cock like he was fucking her mouth raw. Loud and consistent slurping noises came out constantly with Juri's saliva coating all over Izuku's moat as she felt it hammered into the back of her throat. Over and over again, her face tucked into his groin, feeling a thick phallus slide down her esophagus like so. Izuku kept at this savage pace for a little longer until he felt his cock twitch with orgasm, with a loud grunt he shoved Juri's head down into his lap and forced everything into her mouth just before he came.

*Gggghnkkk! I’m cumming!" He announced, feeling a thick barrage of sperm blasts come flying out into the roof of Juri's mouth.

The woman's eyes remained wide in surprise for she had never expected him to be rough with her at all, not that she disliked it of course. Groaning loudly and feeling the warmth of his seed pouring down her throat, Juri worked on swallowing every last drop of Izuku's semen into her stomach from the rest of his ejaculatory duration.

*Gulp...gulp..gulp..gulp!*

She swallowed everything and wriggled her face into his crotch for one more moment before feeling him finish cumming. He remained hard and saw Juri's face rise up from his waist, slowly removing her lips from his saliva-coated member with a 'pop' noise. She let her circular lips linger with her mouth open, showing a bit more of sperm pooled inside until she swallowed it with a loud tasty sigh.

*Gulp!*

"Aahh, delicious as always. Hehehe. Did you enjoy watching me do that, Izuku? *Deku nods furiously* Well good, the night is still young and we're just getting." She cooed seductively as she got up to her feet next.

Lifting up her white top over her chest, Juri exposed her plump yet firm pair of E-cup sized titties to Izuku's starstruck face. He liked it when Juri played coy with him like this, even more so when she sensually ran her hands down around the globes on her chest, leading all the way down to her waist with the intention of pulling her Yoga pants off as well.

"Keep your eyes on me, Izu-kun.~ I want you to memorize every naked part of me in case neither of us can meet up with each other on days you're feeling frisky. I know I've certainly memorized how thick your dick looks, now I want to carve into memory how good it feels, but first things first. I need your tongue to eat me out." Juri said as she fully pulled down her black tight-fitting Yoga pants, revealing her moist hairless pussy since she tugged her silken violet panties along with them.

Izuku gulped nervously and he felt his erection stir with an angry throbbing of arousal upon seeing Juri spread out the folds of her sex. She showed him the slick velvet insides of her pussy and its innermost sanctum, provocatively running her tongue around her lips while keeping a set of predatory eyes focused solely on him. Lifting one leg after the other up while tugging her pants down each leg, Juri had successfully removed her Yoga pants, leaving herself bottomless and ready to be on the receiving end of Izuku's magical tongue work. She'd grown addicted to the tasty splendor of his body shortly after their romp during their first meeting not too long ago, now she wanted even more of him.

"Better lay yourself flat, cutie, cuz I'm going to ride your face like there is no tomorrow.." She giggled playfully in a somewhat sadistic way and walked over to him. Juri was standing above his face and showing him the folds of her drooling sex before turning herself around completely.

She rested her kneecaps around the sides of Izuku's face, lowering her moist warm pussy down onto his mouth where she felt the pink cusp of her sex squishing into Izuku's lips. Juri shuddered pleasurably at the feeling again, relishing the sensation of her boyfriend's mouth starting to eat her out, beginning with sweet kisses being placed all over her pubic area. Izuku brought up his hands and grabbed the sides of Juri's plump heart-shaped buttocks, digging his fingers into the smooth muscular flesh of her ass as she began grinding her sex all over his face with a smile.

He took this as an invitation to a challenge, meaning he was going to go all-in on tasting her pussy the only way he knew how. Focusing his thoughts on his tongue and lips gingerly nibbling on the folds of her sex, Izuku started eating out the insides of Juri Han's tight wet snatch, tasting her sweetness by swirling his tongue all over the insides of her quim. This prompted the woman to begin riding his face fluidly, rolling her pelvis back and forth in a vivacious manner and gripping his ankles while doing it.

*Schlupp..schlupp..schlupp..schluppp!*

"Hhmmhhmh!~" Izuku mewled loudly as he drilled his tongue inside of her sex, let it wriggle around like an eel then alternate between lapping up her pussy lips and fingering hem with the help of his fingers, making Juri bite down on the bottom of her lips with a smile on her face.

"Mmmmhhh! Oooohhhh yeah! Izuku.....! Aaahh!~ Keep going! Make me feel it, you little punk!" She cried out, rolling her eyes north and making a goofy expression appears on her face as she began twerking her buttocks all over the boy's head, enjoying the magic of his mouth gorging itself on her cunt.

Izuku kept one hand around the side of her hips, keeping his fingers massaging her left cheek while continuing to eat out Juri's muff for an unknown period of time. Together the two made the bed creak with her practically bouncing her ass atop of Izuku's face, squeezing her hairless juicy mound all over his maw as though her life depended on it.

'Hhhhhhh! I got her on the ropes now! I can bring her to a grand finish if I just do this....!' Izuku thought and continued to drill a pair of his fingers into her sopping wetness while still sucking on her cunt like a mad man. He had learned much from the last time he pleasured Juri, he even watched many porn videos on the internet to get a decent idea on cunnilingus. So far, so good, he was making the woman clench her powerful thighs over his face as she began to rampantly bounce around all over his head in reverse cowgirl position.

Juri threw back her head and wound up bouncing around all over Izuku's body, clutching his ankles and shuddering explosively as she came to climax soon after!

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! I'm c-c-cumming! Ggghhh!" She whimpered loudly with a euphoric smile on her face. Her lower body twitched and shuddered excitedly while her pussy gushed all over her lover's face, feeling his tongue lap up everything that came pouring out of her.

Juri even squeezed her legs harder around the sides of his head, rubbing her coochie all over Izuku's jaw until she successfully finished riding out her climax. A few more spasms of bodily movement followed until she was done, leaving her with hot breaths escaping her lips and pelvis raising up a bit to give Izuku some air.

Juri looked down from underneath herself to see a mess of her juices all over his face as well as a ready grin on his lips when he craned his head forward to look at her.

"*Huff...huff*...heh, did you like it, Juri?" Izuku asked with a hint of uncertainty, but smiled when seeing the woman smile back and lift herself up off of him only to slide her position down south.

"Oh hell yes, I certainly did, my widdle Izu-Kun. Now, it's time for the main course, I want to see you eyeballing my ass while I fuck you in reverse cowgirl position. YOu better be thankful, most people don't get to see this gem until right after I kick them in the face. I won't be doing that to you though, not unless you don't bring me off.~" She teased, making him chuckle a bit nervously as she hovered herself directly above his member, ready to impale herself on his cock.

"Hehhehe, duly noted." Izuku chuckled and saw Juri spread out the lips of her sex willingly with a pair of fingers keeping her folds apart. She lowered herself down onto the bulbous head of his cock, feeling it pushing into the pink slimy wetness that is her pussy in reverse cowgirl style position.

*Schlup!*

"Uuaaaggh! Ohh....yeah! Nnghh! I've gone one day too long without this inside me!" Juri let out, wearing a manic euphoric smile on her face while she slid further down his pole, letting it fill out her insides completely since she took him to the hilt.

With a loud 'Schlup' noise being made, she had fully mounted herself on Izuku's waist, feeling his beef stick pushing up into her cervix and practically penetrating it already. She wriggled her rear around his pelvis a bit before planting her hands down on the bed, steadying herself as she began moving her body up and down on him. Her hips rose then fell slowly, in an ever-increasing pattern of her humping his cock with a smile on her face.

The bed started creaking loudly as Juri began slamming herself down even faster upon Izuku's waist, she felt his massive cock plunging straight into her sex nonstop with the boy holding onto her firm buttocks while doing so.

"Uuh..uuh..uuh..uuh..uuh...ahhhh! Izuku!~" She cried out, relishing the feeling of her pussy churning around his dick while it plunged into her.

Izuku himself said nothing since he was clenching his teeth, enjoying the sensation of Juri's sex swallowing him whole and tightening around him every now and then. He swears it's because the woman was athletic and perfectly in-control of her pelvic abdominal muscles, making her insides squeeze tightly around him with each bounce. Plus, seeing her buttocks wriggle in front of him was making Izuku growl like an animal during sex, causing him to buck up his body to meet Juri's slams.

Together they clapped sexes in a rampant back-and-forth of bodies meeting each other in sexual bliss. Juri bounced her buttocks faster and faster, continuing to ride Izuku to his orgasm for the next thirty minutes this fucking frenzy went on. Eventually, though, she clutched her nails tightly around his ankles as she was heading into a tidal wave tsunami of climax. tilting back her head and letting her mouth fall open beautifully. Juri frantically fucked herself on Izuku for a few more minutes when she hit a gigantic climax and wound up clutching his penis tightly between the folds of her sex. She shivered tremendously in euphoria as she ground herself along his waist and came with intensity!

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! Izukuuuuuuu! C-cum inside of me! Aagghh!~" She cried out in ecstasy, leaving her face frozen in a goofy euphoric expression and feeling Izuku slam his pelvis upward into her hips one last time before cumming.

"Ggghhkk! Here it comes! Huahh...!" Izuku howled out, slamming his pelvis upward into Juri's sex, feeling her folds milk him constantly as he shot heavy ropes of semen straight into her babymaker in earnest!

*Spllt..spllt..sppllt..spllt..splltt!*

He pumped and pumped her slot full of pearly white spunk, leaving plenty of it oozing out of her insides for the duration of a full-blown minute until he was done.

When they were finished, Juri slumped forward onto the bed with her face resting peacefully on the blankets with a smile on her face. She felt Izuku's cock plop out of her quim, leaving a gushing mess of sperm spilling out and showing Izuku's throbbing erection remaining solid as it leaned against the cleft of her ass.

'Uuhh.....! Ooh man! That...was intense...mhm. Juri-chan.....~' He pondered and looked down at his front to see her plump, juicy, muscular ass remaining unattended while his seed continued oozing out of her pussy. 'I wonder...her buttocks would look like it'd feel good. I can't take it anymore....I wanna have sex with Juri-chan's buttocks more than anything right now!'

Izuku felt the surge of hormones overwhelmed him at the sight of the woman's ass staring him in the face. Quickly pulling himself out from underneath her bottom, he channeled One-For-All Full Cowling, making his body light up with electricity and giving his appearance an evanescent glow of power.

'One For All: Full Cowling!' Izuku said out loud in his mind and he grabbed Juri's pelvis, grabbing her attention, and flipped the woman over so that she was laying on her side with her legs spread out looking at Izuku in startled surprise.

"Well now? What's this then? Going to fuck me while you're able to benchpress a bus, Izuku darling?~" She teased coyly, feeling very excited to have a domineering lover like Izuku take the reigns and make her his bitch. Juri then saw his strong-looking hands reach down and grab her long legs so he could lift them overhead and press his feet down around her hips.

Juri recognized this position, it was a full-blown mating press arrangement. Part of her did feel excited at the prospect of Izuku forcefully impregnating her if that were the case. Something savage about the allure of getting knocked up by a hero just lit something inside of her body, making her quiver with excitement and arousal all the same.

"You know, if you wreck this hole it might become too flabby for you to enjoy later. Just saying, maybe you should turn off that Power mode you have going on if you want to enjoy this pussy more often, Izuku." She cautioned with a smirk then saw him flash one of his own as he lifted lower body up off the bed a bit so that her legs were bent upwards close to her face. It's a good thing she was flexible.

"Who says I'm going straight for that hole? I want to ravage the other one, Juri-Chan.~" Izuku remarked, making the Korean Taekwondo master widen her eyes in surprise as she saw him sinking in the thick bulbous tip of his member between her buttocks with a shove!

*Plop!*

"Ggggg! Aaagghhh......! Holy...shit! Oooaahh, Izuku!~" Juri cried out, clenching her teeth tightly and squeezing her fingers into the blankets as she felt her butthole stretch out to accommodate Izuku's large dick.

The boy pressed himself down upon her mating-press style, hovering his groin above her upturned buttocks as he felt the damp rectal cavity close in around his cock tightly. Izuku growled a bit with delight and slight pain as he felt Juri's tight butthole clamping hard on his meat the further he drove himself in. He wasn't going to lie though, the feeling of this woman's ass swallowing his meat was a sensation, unlike anything he had felt before. He growled with arousal once he meshed his pubic bone into the rim of her ass, keeping himself placed on top of Juri while she breathes rapidly to herself in a sensational reaction.

"Hhhh! Aaahh.....! You little punk....plowing that monster deep into my ass, knowing I've never done anal before until now. Aaghh!" Juri growled, blushing intensely as she looked up into Izuku's innocent-looking face, seeing him scratch the side of his cheek with embarrassment as he placed his hands around her shoulders to keep her still.

"I..uh..didn't know you never did this before, b-but...it feels good doesn't it?" He asked sheepishly, receiving a cheeky grin from the maniac as she brought her hands around his head, pulling him ever closer to her face.

"I wasn't complaining, was I? Plow my asshole, Izuku, do it like you mean it using that freaky glowing power of yours. I like it rough.~" She purred then latched her lips onto his face, embracing him completely with her tongue sliding into his mouth without warning!

"Mhmm! Hhmmmm.~" Izuku moaned back into Juri's throat, tasting her naughty tongue as it began whirling around inside of his mouth, clearing his saliva off while gently gnashing her pelvis into his waist below.

She couldn't' properly wrap her legs around his butt this time around, seeing as how they were sticking upright into the air thanks to the mating press, but thankfully Izuku wasted no time in slamming himself down onto her butt, gingerly fucking her with subsequent thrusts of hips. together they were the Beast with Two Backs, rutting gently at first with Izuku channeling the power of OFA to make his pelvic movements more impactful. he was feeling Juri's anus clench tightly around his length while hungrily swapping out her tongue through the inside of his mouth without worry. She was enjoying herself to the fullest being Izuku Midoriya's bottom bitch.

"Mmhhmnghh! *Mmooorrree! Fuck me harder, Izuku!*" She mouthed between his lips, feeling his body begin rampantly slamming down onto her buttocks from above as requested.

'You got it, Juri-Chan!' Izuku mouthed, squeezing her tongue between his lips, then began hammering himself down onto her buttocks, making her cheeks jiggle and shake with every thorough plunging of his cock moving in and out of her anus like so.

The bed began shaking noisily as the sounds of raucous man-on-woman rutting started reaching its momentum. Juri kept moaning loudly inside of Midoriya's throat, tasting him while rolling her eyes to the back of her head to the sensation of his cock hollowing out her bum. Her legs wriggled helplessly back and forth into the air, swaying majestically while she felt his powered-body rutting primitively into her from above.

"Mmhmm..mh..mh..mh.mh.mh...mhmmm! Muuuaaahhh! *Removes her lips* Aaaggghhh! Izukuuu! Yes! Fuck me like I owe you money! Gghh!" She cried out, smiling deliriously with positively euphoric pleasure as she felt her anus clenching around the boy's cock while it cleaned her ass out.

Again and again, Izuku pummeled his waist down unto Juri's body, feeling the sensation of her anus clenching together with each passing second. He enjoys feeling her sweaty skin rubbing up against his navel, the sight of her euphoric face moaning hotly with steamy breaths coming out of her lips only made her more desirable in Izuku's eyes. He rutted and bucked, over and over, to where his balls slapped against her frame as if they were spanking her.

"Ughh...ugh..ugh..ugh..ughh..ghh! Juriiiii....!" He grunted, after minutes longer of nonstop rutting, and felt his shaft beginning to swell for he was ready to cum inside of her once again.

Juri, on the other hand, was simply too distracted by screaming out her lungs in euphoric ecstasy, she was squeezing her toes tightly and felt her orgasm beginning to come again, ready to hit her like a tidal wave in a few short minutes. Izuku, not wanting to ignore his growing need to suck on her breasts, decided on one last impulse decision and did exactly that. He craned his head forward and aimed his mouth for her right tit, latching his lips around it causing Juri to squeal loudly.

"Mmmhhh!" She could only whimper while she felt Izuku's lips sucking hungrily on her right nipple, squeezing the other one into his powered hands. His OFA-channeled fingers groped and squeezed Juri's sensitive areas around her breasts for a duration of time until she came hard and howled out to the ceiling of this room with a smile on her face. "Aaaagggghhhh!~ Hnggghhh!~ Oooh yeah! I'm cumming!"

Just like that, her pussy gushed vaginal nectar all over Izuku's groin as well as her own stomach. The boy felt her juices splashing all over the place while her pussy squeezed its folds around nothing while her buttocks did the same. On reflex, the woman felt her buttocks clenched hard around his shaft, causing Izuku to finally submit to the cave of pleasure that was her tight anus.

Growling with his teeth clenched, thankfully after pulling back from her breasts, Izuku slammed himself right into Juri's buttocks one last time before cumming directly into her ass!

"Ggghhh!~ I'm cumming!~ Aaaagghhh!" He announced, feeling his shaft bloat and his balls swell, sending a thick helping of semen straight into Juri's bowels right after.

The woman felt the warmth of his sperm flooding her anal cavity, making her shudder in a post-coital climax and wring her fingers tightly around his neck as they came together in blissful harmony. In the midst of rutting together passionately, Juri had pulled Izuku onto her lips after they finished cumming together at the same time. Her lips hungrily swallowed his mouth onto her own, not caring in the slightest that he was a teenager and a Hero School student, all she wanted was to wrap her legs around his body once he pulled out of her gaping asshole filled with cum.

"Mmmhmm.~" She moaned lovingly into the kiss, feeling Izuku kiss back while a certain pair of eyes watched them with a surprised look from the balcony of the hotel room.

******

Eventually, Juri had pulled herself off of Deku and rested nakedly underneath him, curling at his side with a set of fingers gently tracing down his chest in a loving manner. The boy himself was breathing raggedly after having cum very intensely inside of the woman's ass, but he held Juri to his side anyway simply out of affection, wishing the night would never end.

"So...*Huff....huff..huff*...feel like going another round once you're ready? I got this room booked for at least a few more hours. What do you say, Izu-kun? I may want to consider introducing you to a few friends of mine down the line. I certainly know of one police officer with thick thighs in dire need of a good dicking.~" Juri giggled, and this upset the owner of the pair of eyes watching them from beyond the balcony.

'Hmph! I'm not in dire need of...t-that! How dare she insinuate such a thing!' She thought, feeling a blush of embarrassment creep up on her face. But, as much as the Police Officer Star 'Chun-Li' hated to admit it, she was actually eyeballing the Hero boy's long thick schlong from afar. She was honestly staring right at it and struggling to herself hidden while continuing to listen in on them.

"Hhehehe, y-yeah....I'm up for another round, but are you sure about that friend thing? I mean, I know what we're doing is just what they call a 'Tryst', right? You're really okay with having another woman do this....with me?" Izuku asked, eyes full of innocence, and saw Juri nod her head instantly while affectionately stroking the side of his cheek.

"Trust me, it'll be hotter with two women involved. Lord knows you need more than one to tame that monster-masher dick of yours, Izuku. What do you say? Interested?" Juri purred, drawing herself closer to his lips, then gently nibbling one of them just before pulling the teenage hero into another deep kiss.

Izuku closed his eyes and subconsciously made his answer, all while unaware of the flustered Hong Kong Police cop standing outside holding her cheeks with a blushing smile.

'What do I do? This goes against everything I was ever taught about.' Both Izuku and Chun-Li thought at the same time, feeling their bodies make the decision for them all at once.

**End of Chapter**

**To be Continued....?**

This has been for a friend. Thanks for reading.

  
  
  



End file.
